Electronic devices may include a uni-body enclosure. In other words, the enclosure is a uniform, single piece. The enclosure is made from a block or ingot milled or machined to remove materials in order to create a hollow portion to receive multiple components of the electronic device. The uni-body enclosure may be a more robust, and more aesthetic, design as compared to an enclosure having a top portion attached to a bottom portion. Also, the uni-body enclosure further reduces areas where contaminants may enter the electronic device.
However, alignment of components into a uni-body enclosure may be more difficult than traditional two-part enclosures. For example, once the component is installed within the uni-body enclosure, it may be difficult to align the component by manual or automate means, primarily due to the relatively small cavity. Whereas traditional electronic devices allow for alignment of components prior to assembling the top portion to the bottom portion, the uni-body enclosure has relatively limited areas for alignment. Accordingly, limited means for alignment may render certain components misaligned, or aligned in an unideal manner. Also, the uni-body enclosure may require undesirable design specification changes in order to accommodate certain components.